Secret's of the Moon
by Lemaris
Summary: A great evil has been unleashed. Now Prince Duo must find the Prince of Light. And who is the strange beautiful woman who seems to know everything about him? 2x13413x6 ON TEMPORARY HOLD! SORRY!
1. Plea of the Goddess

Author: Blue Dream  
  
Disclaimers: Unfortunately, I do not own the Gundam Wing boys. I only wish I did. They belong to their respective creators. Pls. enjoy the story. ^_~  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
Rating: R for the tiny bits of sexual innuendo that sometimes slips in unnoticed.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon (in the future) AU, and OOC  
  
Pairings. None as of yet, 2x1, 4+3 13x6 in the future.  
  
Author: Hello Everyone! My name is Blue Dream. I am the Goddess of Shadedron. These are my muses.  
  
Shadow Dream: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......... (he's drooling) ......(Eeww!!!)  
  
Raven Sevanell: (is busy writing a letter) Dear Shadow, Lady Blue has granted me a whole month's vacation in Hawaii. I am telling you that I will accept her generous gift. I will miss you and the other muses very much. Especially you. I love you. Raven..  
  
Heero Yuy: Hn. (is busy staring at Duo's ass.)  
  
Rayne Yuy: Hello.(is looking unfocused at Solo's lips)  
  
Duo Maxwell: Hiya kiddies! (waves insanely to the audience)  
  
Solo Maxwell: Hi! (jumps up and down with joy)  
  
Blue Dream: Note: Shadow is my beloved OLDER brother. He is paired up with Raven and he is one of the worst muses I have EVER come across. (rolls eyes in exasperation) (sigh.) Relena is sort of nice here. but Duo gets Heero, not her. (shakes head in disbelief) I can't believe I wrote her nice! I still can't believe it! I mean. I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR RELENA!!!  
  
Solo: Now on to the story!  
  
Rayne: Now to catch your sweeeeeeeet ass!!!  
  
Solo: Yipe!!! (looks at Rayne from the corner of his eye) So please enjoy the story!!! And everyone.(looks veeerry nervously at Rayne) I have to go..(runs away from a lust crazy Rayne) Seeeeeeeeeee Yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu......... (noise fades into the distance)  
  
Blue Dream:I am very sorry that Heero and Duo cannot talk to you at the moment. They are currently engaged in very LEMON rated acts. They might be able to talk to you in the next....(moans, gasps, whimpers, and screams are heard in the background) chapter. Now please, enjoy the story. . . . SECRETS OF THE MOON  
  
Part 1: The Plea of the Goddess.  
  
Duo of Maxwell, the rightful heir to the throne of Shadedron, walked through the market. His strategy advisor, Quatre of Winner a mage, and his sword master, Wufei of Chang, accompanied him. As they passed through the market, many eyes turned to follow them. It really wasn't that unusual as all three were exceptionally handsome young men.  
  
Duo of Maxwell had sparkling amethyst colored eyes set in a heart shaped face. His chestnut colored hair fell way below his waist in a long silken braid. He was dressed in a white shirt, a black tunic, black breeches, and a pair of soft brown knee-high leather boots. He also wore a gray cloak with a violet edge. A dagger and a sword hung at his waist from a silver chain belt.  
  
Quatre of Winner had gentle aquamarine blue eyes set in an angelic face. His hair was a pale blond color it almost looked like sunlight. His clothes were the same as Duo's, different only in color. His shirt was white while his tunic and breeches were a light yellow. His cloak was also gray only edged with gold. Only a dagger hung from the golden chain around his waist.  
  
Wufei of Chang had piercing black eyes. His shoulder length hair was also black tied back in a very tight ponytail. The style of his clothes also matched that of his companions. His shirt was white, his tunic and breeches scarlet. His cloak was also gray only edged with red. Two daggers, and a sword hung from the golden chain around his waist. He came from a long line of Lifanx Warriors.  
  
Ten years ago, they had escaped from Odin Lowe, a powerful wizard who sought the throne. He had killed the king and queen and Duo's older brother Solo. Duo had escaped from the palace with the help of his two friends. The prince swore revenge for his family. He vowed he destroy Odin Lowe with his own hands.  
  
So far they had gathered some soldiers and knights who were faithful to the crown. All together they amounted to a small army. It wasn't enough however to defeat Odin. The day before, a boy had told them that there was a lady who knew how Odin would fall. The boy had told them where she lived; he said that she knew without him telling her, that the true heir to the throne was planning to attack Odin. They had disguised themselves as nobles from another land seeking audience from the king.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Wufei asked the prince "How do you know she's not a spy for Odin?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't have any other choice." the prince answered, "We need all the help we can get. If she says she knows how, I want to hear her out. If she's a spy, we kill her"  
  
"Wufei is this the place?" Duo asked the fiery Dragon warrior, he nodded.  
  
They were standing by a gate in front of a small house, there were flowered vines growing on the walls. A strange white bird with golden tipped wings and sharp silver eyes perched on a tree by the door; there was a mark on its forehead in the shape of a golden crescent. It watched calmly them as they entered the gate.  
  
They knocked, a woman wearing a long white gown answered the door, and she had long black hair and skin as pale as moonlight  
  
"Yes" she said looking at them. "Prince Duo" she said when she saw Duo "I wondered when you would come." she remarked smiling, her deep blue eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
"How...?" asked the prince, violet eyes widening in surprise,  
  
"I have my ways," she said mysteriously.  
  
Leading them to what appeared to be a parlor she asked them to sit then left the room.  
  
Looking around the small room, the three warriors found it was quite relaxing. The room was furnished simply but elegantly. Beautiful chairs made from the trunk of a Kori tree, a kind of tree that only grew in the Crystal Mountains, the silvery wood was so smooth, it almost seemed like marble, if not for the strange warmth that came with the wood. Flat white pillows covered the seats for comfort, small beautifully embroidered pillows rested propped up on the chairs. A table of the same wood stood in the middle of the room. A beautiful glass stand in the form of thorny vines twisting around stood on the center of the table, a strange kind of flower rested on top of the stand cradling a large glowing pearly white ball. The windows were wide and open allowing air into the room. They looked up as the woman came back carrying a tray with three crystal glasses and a pitcher on it.  
  
She set the tray down, then pouring a honey colored liquid into a cup she offered the prince some, Duo hesitated staring at the contents of the cup.  
  
"Do not worry dear Prince, there is no poison in it" she assured him "I swear on my honor." The prince took the cup. When he drank one sip from it he stared in shocked surprise "I've never tasted anything this good!" he exclaimed. His companions took the cups offered them as well; they too had the same startled reaction.  
  
"What is it made of?" Quatre asked looking at the woman, she was sitting in front of them smiling slightly "I am sorry, but it is not in my liberty to tell you, the goddess herself forbade it," she said quite seriously though a small smile lingered on her lips.  
  
"You came to ask me how to defeat Odin, isn't that right?" the way she said it more of a statement than a question. Obviously amused by their shocked faces she remarked, "You ought to have known I had power far different from others".  
  
Being the first to recover Duo smiled. "Since you already know why we came, there is no need to tell you." he said good-naturedly "Will you tell us how to defeat Odin then?" he asked staring at her, she returned his gaze quietly.  
  
"Why do you want know?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because we wish to stop his evil from spreading." Duo answered.  
  
"If you truly wish to defeat him, you must find the Prince of Light." The woman told them.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Quatre,  
  
"The Prince of Light is the only one who can defeat Odin," she answered. "He is the only one with the power to defeat the monster that Odin freed."  
  
"What monster?" Duo asked.  
  
"I must not tell you that," the woman said softly, "That is something you must find out for yourselves."  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Because only humans can decide the fate of their world." the woman replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked shortly  
  
"Because of human hatred this monster was spawned. Now, because of a human's foolishness it was freed," she said. "And now it seeks to destroy the world."  
  
They were quiet for some time when suddenly a shriek broke through the silence. The bird from before flew through the open window, the mark on its forehead glowing.  
  
"Ah, I can no longer help you." She said as she listened to the bird's shrill cry. She stared straight into Duo's eyes as she said,  
  
~"Remember dear prince; all is not as it seems. Your true enemy lies waiting for a chance. He will capture the Prince of Light, bringing destruction to the land. You must save your Prince, or the world is lost forever. If you are truly in need, this will be of some help. Watch for the Elf, you will need his help."~  
  
The bird and the woman vanished, her last words echoing around the room. The four warriors stood silently, their eyes wide; a small bottle made of crystal stood on the table.  
  
"She was the Goddess of the Moon!" Quatre said in an awed whisper.  
  
End Part 1 . . Notes: I don't know what came over me, this just popped out. Actually it was supposed to start out different but this just. popped out. Ah well. hope you like it. It's my first GW story.  
  
I love Heero! He's so. so. Heero!  
  
Well I hope you'll wait for the next chapter. It'll come out in a day or so.  
  
Please Review! ^_~ I'm looking forward to your reviews. I'll even accept flames. I can't say I'll appreciate them but I'll accept them. Tell me what you think! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Prince of Elves

Part Two: The Prince of Elves  
  
A tall young man stood alone in the forest on the edge of a crystal clear lake. His eyes were an unearthly shade of green and his hair was brown. Unusually long bangs covered half of his face, hiding one of his eyes. Dressed in a pine colored tunic with a white shirt and brown breeches, he wore a golden circlet around his forehead. The tips of his ears were sharp. It was the mark of an Elf. He held a long bow made of marblewood with runic lines carved into it. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to his back. A sword hung from his waist.  
  
"Mother, I must go." The young Elf said softly, "He is calling me." He said looking at the lake.  
  
The lake's center rippled and shimmered at the sound of the young man's voice. A woman arose from the waters depths. She had long brown hair that was twined with flowers and twigs. Her naked form was covered with leaves and flowers and she stood in the center of a funnel made of vines. Her eyes matched his, both an unearthly shade of green. And her skin was slightly tanned. Her features were wild and fierce though her smile was gentle.  
  
"I know." She told the Elf in a voice that both seemed gentle and fierce. "I know," she repeated, "I have known of your fate since the day you were born. You must not search for him. He will find you. Your task is to find the Prince of Shadedron. When you have found the prince, lead them to Forest of Death."  
  
"Why must I bring them to the Forest of Death, Mother?" he asked.  
  
"They must pass the test of the Storm Lords. They need the power the Storm Lords give to those who pass their test. You passed the test Nanashi (1) gave you, can you say you will win against Chaos without his power?" she asked.  
  
"Chaos?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she said. "It is Chaos you fight. He was freed by the power of a foolish sorcerer named Odin."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He used the Gate of Demonia." She told him.  
  
"But that would mean.!" the Elf exclaimed, unable to finish his horrifying thought.  
  
"Yes." She said grimly. "He freed a hoard of demons and two Demon Lords as well."  
  
" I must go now!" he exclaimed. "Where is the Prince of Shadedron, Mother?"  
  
" I cannot tell you where they are my son." The Lady said. "However Nanashi will find them for you."  
  
" I will return mother," he said.  
  
"Be well, my son." She said to him. "And remember to take care of yourself." He nodded.  
  
"Trowa my son," she said in a strangely formal tone. "May fate bring you fortune, and may fortune guide your steps." She said, repeating the words of an ancient farewell. He bowed formally in acknowledgement.  
  
Later, Trowa stood at the edge of the forest. He wore the same clothes with an added cloak. A magnificent cloak made of shimmering dark green silk. The golden circlet around his head was no longer there. Beside him, a magnificent brown horse stood.  
  
Much larger than a normal horse, the horse's flowing mane and tail were of a slightly lighter brown than his coat. Strangely, his eyes were a pale green flecked with yellow. There was a golden patch of hair on his shoulder shaped like a leaf. He wore no saddle or bridle. He wore no tack whatsoever. The only thing on his back was a white blanket with a golden arrow woven into it.  
  
Turning to his horse, Trowa mounted bareback. "Lets go Nanashi," He said turning Nanashi toward the south.  
  
End Part 2  
  
Notes: Trowa is the son of the Elf King and Reanna, Goddess of the Forest. More common name, The Huntress. He's a Demi-god. Half Elf / Half God.  
  
1. What? Heavyarms just didn't sound mystical enough.  
  
Please Review! ^_~ 


	3. Strange Encounters

/For everyone who reviewed me . THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!! ^_~  
  
/By the way thank you for the Happy Birthday wishes. ^_^  
  
Pls. tell me if there are any grammatical errors, I'll change it right away!  
  
============================================  
  
Shadow: I would just like to point out that I was the one doing all the work! Me, the one. The greatest. The best. (Poses and puts on imaginary glasses)  
  
Heero: (Evil Death Glare) Hn!  
  
Duo: (Evil Glare) What do you mean!  
  
Rayne: (Evil Mini Death Glare) Kill!  
  
Solo: (Evil Glare) Yeah! We did all the work!  
  
Blue Dream: (Evil Glare) Yes! You're the worst muse remember? Your boyfriend is the one who's good!  
  
Shadow: (looks at Heero and Duo) You two didn't do any work! You were busy making out!  
  
Shadow: (looks at Solo) You were busy running away from Rayne! So I did all the work!  
  
Blue Dream: (looks ready to kill) YOU WERE BUSY SLEEPING!!! (screams at Shadow) AT LEAST THE OTHERS WERE AWAKE! YOU WERE SNORING AND DROOLING! HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU DID ALL THE WORK! I WROTE IT! ME! NOT YOU! AND THE ONE WHO HELPS ME THE MOST IS RAVEN! THE OTHERS ENTERTAIN ME AT LEAST! YOU JUST SLEEP! (gasping for breath) So have you heard from Raven yet? (smiles angelically)  
  
Shadow: meep! (cowering) meep! (melts under Blue Dream's ultra super powered death glare complete with evil darkness laser and horror stars)  
  
Heero: (looks at Duo with slightly wide eyes) Remind me not to get her angry. (whispers) She scares me!  
  
Duo: (nods emphatically) Yeah I know!  
  
Rayne / Solo: (looks at the readers) So anyway, here's the new chapter. Pls. Enjoy. And pls. review. (looks pleadingly at the readers) It might calm her down. (looks nervously at the author who is sitting with a way too innocent smile on her face)  
  
Rayne: (looks at readers with really huge scared eyes) Please!  
  
+ + Part Three: Strange Encounters  
  
"Mama!" a little boy of about seven shouts excitedly. "Mama! Look!" he says, pointing excitedly down the road. A woman raises her head from the garden she is tending. She looks to where her son is pointing. She sees a beautiful horse coming down the road with a young boy on its back. She stares entranced at the boy.  
  
He was the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. He looked to be around the age of twelve. His dark brown hair fell in wild waves about his forehead. Long dark lashes gently brushed pale cheeks framing eyes the deepest shade of blue. His features were beautiful and perfect. He wore a short white tunic held together at his waist by silver chain. Since the tunic was very short, his long slender legs were bare. He wore silver sandals on his feet. His arms were also bare from the shoulders down.  
  
The stallion he sat on was also magnificent. Much larger than a normal stallion, its coat was as white as snow with no marking anywhere. Its long flowing mane and tail were silvery-white in color. Its eyes were the color of gold. They looked like topazes. The boy sat on his horse bareback. The horse wore no tack whatsoever.  
  
The woman watched in silence as the youth trotted by. He paused awhile to look at the child by the road. Then he looked at her and gave her a sweet gentle smile. She felt her heart jump at his smile, and for some unaccountable reason she was filled with joy. She gazed after him even as he disappeared around a bend. Her son ran back to her. "Mama, look!" he said handing her some white flowers. "Aren't the pretty?" he asked. She looked at the flowers in her hand. They were very small and the edges of their petals were tipped with silver. The scent the little flowers emitted was very delicate and enchanting. "Where did you get them?" she asked. The little boy smiled. "He gave them to me!" he said smiling happily.  
  
  
  
"Are my Father's generals here?" Duo asked the soldier who stood before him.  
  
"Yes, your highness," the soldier answered. "They are waiting for you in the other tent."  
  
"Very well. Tell them I will be joining them soon." Duo said.  
  
"At once! Your highness." The soldier said. Bowing respectfully, he left the tent.  
  
Quatre entered after the soldier had left. "What will you do?" he asked looking at the standing prince.  
  
Duo sighed at the question his friend asked him. "I have absolutely no idea Quatre." He said, as he exhaled. "Do you have any ideas?" he asked, looking at the blond man.  
  
"Your highness!" a soldier called from outside the tent. "There is someone demanding to see you," he said.  
  
"Who is it?" Duo asked partly raising the canvas flap.  
  
"He wouldn't tell us, your highness," the soldier said. "All we know for sure is that he's an Elf."  
  
Duo and Quatre looked at each other. Turning to the soldier, Duo stepped out of the tent followed by Quatre. "Take us to him!" he said to the rather surprised soldier.  
  
The soldier bowed a bit hastily, "Yes your highness," he said. He led both men to the edge of the camp near the forest where the Elf was waiting.  
  
Duo looked the Elf over. The prince had to admit he was a very handsome Elf. He was tall and slender. His short hair was brown and his eyes were an unearthly shade of emerald green. An unusually long bang covered half of his face; it hid one of his eyes. He wore a dark green tunic, a white shirt and brown breeches. A magnificent green cloak hung from his shoulders, it seemed to shimmer and change its shade when he moved. There was a quiver full of arrows and a strange long bow strapped to his back and a slim sword was fastened to his waist. He nodded to them as they approached.  
  
"Prince Duo." Trowa said in a quiet voice. He inclined his head in a greeting that clearly said he was of at least the same rank. Turning to the beautiful blond youth beside the prince, he gave a small bow, his hands crossed over his chest. "Mage." He said staring at the angel-faced youth with aquamarine blue eyes.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened when he saw the Elf. Gorgeous! was the one word that filtered through his mind. His eyes widened even more when the Elf greeted him. The Elf had greeted him as a full powered Sun Mage. It was a secret known only to Duo and Wufei. He wondered how the Elf had known.  
  
"Welcome, I am Duo of Maxwell, prince of Shadedron." Duo said in formal tones.  
  
"I thank you," the Elf answered. "My name is Trowa of Barton," he said.  
  
"What is it that an Elf would want from us?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have come to lead you to the Forest of Death."  
  
"Why would we wish to go there?"  
  
"You will not find the Prince of Light if you do not pass this test."  
  
"What do you know of the Prince?"  
  
"All I know is that you must pass the test of the Storm Lords before you can meet him."  
  
"But there are no more Storm Lords! They vanished centuries ago!"  
  
"They did not vanish. They were protected by the power of the prince, and they are loyal to him. Without them you will not meet him."  
  
"How do we find the Forest of Death?"  
  
"I am to show you the way."  
  
"We will get ready."  
  
"By the way, only three of you may come."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Only the two of you and your sword master Wufei of Chang may come. The Forest will not accept any others."  
  
"What are my men supposed to do!?"  
  
"They will remain here until your return. It cannot be any other way."  
  
"Fine! We'll get ready!" Saying that, Duo walked toward the tent where his generals were holding council. It was going to take him a long time to convince them to let him go. He sighed as he knew it would take him even longer to convince Wufei to go along with the Elf.  
  
Quatre lingered a bit longer. Finally after a final look at Trowa (gorgeous very sexy Elf Trowa) he followed the prince.  
  
  
  
"My love, do you know where the Light is?"  
  
"No. He has been hidden from me."  
  
"How are we to help the mortals then?"  
  
"We are not to help them."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shhh.... love, listen to me. We cannot help them, we can only guard and guide their steps."  
  
"But will the Dark Child be able to fulfill his destiny?"  
  
"We can only watch, my love. But I think he is capable of his task."  
  
"I hope for the sake of the Light that we have made a wise choice."  
  
"It was already made for us. The Light himself was the one who chose his prince."  
  
"You are right. I hope he will not fail his task."  
  
"Do not worry too much, my love. He will not fail. After all he is one of my children."  
  
"I believe, my love, that you are sometimes too conceited for your own good."  
  
"That is true. But then I am a god."  
  
"Of course you are. But your heart belongs to me alone as mine does to you."  
  
"It is something I treasure above all else."  
  
"Will you show me how much you treasure it?"  
  
"Ah, my love. I would want nothing else."  
  
"Then come to me and show me." (1)  
  
  
  
He looked up at the stars. For days now he could feel a dark presence in his mind. It was almost as if something evil and foul had been unleashed. Yet together with that, he had sensed another presence as well. It glowed warm and inviting, yet it was tinged with darkness. This presence in his mind had been growing stronger each passing day.  
  
Unconsciously, he began calling to it. He was traveling to the Forest where he had met Wing. For some unknown reason, he knew he had to be there before the third full moon passed. Turning beautiful intense Prussian blue eyes toward the east, he raised his hand in greeting to the majestic rising of the sun. Turning his magnificent stallion, he galloped at full speed toward the south.  
  
  
  
"General Khushrenada!"  
  
"What is it?" Irritation.  
  
"Master Odin Lowe has come."  
  
"Bring him whatever he wishes."  
  
"Yes General."  
  
"General Khushrenada, I presume?" a cold amused voice said when he entered the tent. Treize looked at the man lounging on the couch. The man was fairly tall. He could have had a pleasant face with his sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes if not for the cruel lines around his mouth and the cruelty and coldness that glittered from his eyes. The general knew that this man was truly dangerous.  
  
"Yes." Treize answered. "I am General Khushrenada. What can I do for you?" he asked, with subtle wariness.  
  
"I would like you to join my army." Odin said quietly. He'd been assessing the general since the man had entered. The man was truly a danger, far too ambitious for Odin's plans. Yet. he could be used. Yes. truly. he could be used for a short amount of time. If he became too troublesome. then a simple curse would dispose of him. Besides, the man had a nice enough body. Odin knew the man had never been broken; it would be fun to see how the man would react to being taken on his hands and knees.  
  
Begging to be taken of course.  
  
End Part 3  
  
Notes: I don't really understand the first part myself. Ah well form your own opinions of it. I think I just needed something to introduce Heero. You did know it was Heero right?  
  
(1) Um. this is a conversation between a god and a goddess. You can guess who it is. Their identities will come out later though.  
  
Oh and did any of you like my muses' conversations? If you did. Pls. tell me. I'm thinking about putting up a story titled The Rambles of my Muses. What is your opinion?  
  
Please Review!!! Tell me what you think? PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Forest of Death

Blue Dream: (Bows to the Reviewers) Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!! (looks to her right at Duo) I have banned my Duo muse from touching Heero, so he's going to thank each and every reviewer or he's never gonna be able to touch Heero till I say so.  
  
Duo: (looks at audience with puppy dog eyes) Give Heero back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sniffles)  
  
Blue: (looks threateningly at Duo)  
  
Duo: (catches her look) Meep!!! Heero....(sniffle, sniffle)  
  
Blue: (rolls her eyes) Never mind. (sighs and looks at the readers) Please ignore this very bring conversation and on to the next chapter.  
  
Rayne: (whispers) Shadow still hiding. ++++ ++++ ++++ Part Four: The Forest of Death  
  
"How long will it take to reach the Forest of Death?" Duo asked as they rode due north.  
  
"That depends on Nanashi." Trowa answered.  
  
"What do you mean it depends on Nanashi?" Wufei asked. "How can it depend on your horse?"  
  
"We are going to an enchanted forest hidden by two kinds of magic." Trowa said. "The first is the Storm Lords own. Only a Storm Lord can decide whether you are worthy to pass into their realm. Nanashi is a Storm Lord. The second he decides to accept you, we will arrive."  
  
"Nanashi is a Storm Lord?" Duo exclaimed. "But. he looks just like an ordinary horse!"  
  
"Storm Lords have the ability to shape shift." Trowa said.  
  
"You said there were two kinds of magic." Quatre said. "What is the second?" he asked.  
  
"It is the magic of the Prince of Light." Trowa answered. "No Storm Lord will stop him from entering their realm. None of them have that power or right because he was the one who protected them. If he desires, all of them would die for him."  
  
"Why'd you pick us then?" Duo asked. "After all, there's nothing really special about us."  
  
"I was told to do it by Reanna." Trowa said.  
  
"Reanna!" Quatre exclaimed in shock. "The Huntress?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
Treize looked at the mage seated before him warily. "For what reason would I want to join you?" he asked.  
  
"Mayhap I could give you the Golden Ice Prince of the Sank Kingdom." Odin suggested, a slight smirk on his mouth. "I hear he is a beauty, even to rival a goddess."  
  
"How do you plan to give him to me?" Treize asked. "I thought you killed all the heirs to the Sank throne."  
  
"Did I? I did not know." Odin drawled. "No. He is not dead. In fact, he just became one of my most trusted servants." He looked at the general quietly. "Do you wish to have him?" he asked. "He is still untouched. It was rather strange to find that out. He knows everything there is to know about a woman, but he is truly quite innocent with a man."  
  
"Very well. I will accept your offer." Treize said. "There is one condition though."  
  
"Oh? And that would be.?"  
  
"My army stays mine. I will not tolerate any of your generals trying to take what belongs to me."  
  
"Very well. It is agreed upon."  
  
  
  
They had been riding for about a week when suddenly, Nanashi reared.  
  
"What's going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Prepare yourselves." Trowa said. "Hold the reins of your horses tight." He ordered, leaving no room for argument. They obeyed without question.  
  
Nanashi reared and neighed. His eyes started glowing slightly. As his front hoofs touched the ground, a slightly emerald light began to emerge from around him. The glow wrapped around Trowa before it expanded and wrapped around the other three around them. Once it had covered them all, the light glowed bright emerald green streaked with gold. A second later, there was no sign of the four travelers and their horses on the road. They had vanished.  
  
  
  
He smiled as he looked at the lake. Wing had been happy to return. Not knowing where Wing was, he decided to take a bath. It would not hurt, and he enjoyed letting his power flow into the whole forest. He also knew it made those who lived there happy.  
  
He unfastened the silver chain around his waist and slipped the tunic from his shoulders. His tunic fell to the ground, he bent and removed his sandals. Walking to the lake barefoot, he let the water swirl around his naked form. He smiled happily as a gentle silver glow emanated from his body. It traveled over the water like mist and spread throughout the forest.  
  
  
  
"My son has succeeded. He has taken them to the forest."  
  
"Now, only time will tell if they are worthy."  
  
"Sister. thank you for everything."  
  
"Ah. think nothing of it sister. After all we are each bound by destiny."  
  
"It is truly a joy to find hearts that are still pure."  
  
"I cannot agree more."  
  
"Am I allowed to join this conversation?"  
  
"Of course, my love."  
  
"Yes. The two of you are a strange pair indeed, yet. I can see that you truly love each other. Tell me God of Death. Do you enjoy my sister's charms?"  
  
"Reanna!!!"  
  
"Come now Huntress, of course I do! And I would think she enjoyed mine too."  
  
"As usual, you are as proud as ever. Yet I would have hurt you had you answered any different."  
  
"I am honored you think me worthy."  
  
"I think I will leave you to your privacy. I sense I am not welcome here."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Do not thank me yet. This does have a price."  
  
"I will await your price then."  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"Now that we are alone."  
  
"Shinigami, love, stop."  
  
"But why my beautiful Moon Goddess? Why would I want to stop?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Are you still worried about the Dark Child and the Prince?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Come now, stop worrying. Let me distract you."  
  
"Will you bathe with me?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure." (1)  
  
  
  
"I feel funny." Duo said a bit dizzily. The last thing he remembered was sitting on his horse when a bright green light surrounded them and then everything started spinning. Looking around, he saw that they were in a forest. It seemed rather strange. The trees seemed alive and Duo felt as if they were being watched. "Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"The Forest of Death." Trowa said.  
  
"This is the Forest of Death?" Wufei questioned unbelievingly. That had to be one of the most inappropriate names the forest could have. To the stoic Lifanx warrior, it seemed that the forest was glowing with life. Why would it be called the Forest of Death? He also had the very uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched.  
  
Quatre seemed to be in an ecstatic state. He could feel the magic that flowed through the forest. It was wild, untamed, fierce yet gentle. His magic let him sense that many beings were watching. One thing puzzled him however. Turning to Trowa he asked, "Why is this forest called the Forest of Death?"  
  
'It was named that because many men have died in this forest before it was hidden.' A low quiet voice said. Quatre started. It seemed to resound in his mind. Looking at the others he knew they had heard it too.  
  
Looking around, they saw a slight shadow at one end of the clearing under a tree. It looked like a man.  
  
Trowa stepped forward and gave a small respectful bow.  
  
After returning the gesture, the man moved forward.  
  
They gasped when they saw him clearly.  
  
He was. exotically beautiful. He had long silver hair that fell to his knees and his eyes were topaz colored gold. Their irises were slit like a cat's. His face was rather sharp with high cheekbones and a rather narrow chin. His mouth was thin and two very sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. He had two wolf shaped ears on each side of his head, both pure white with silver tips. Also since he wore only a white loincloth around his waist, he was practically bare for all to see. His skin was rather pale. He had a rather masculine build in a lithe slender way. His chest showed well- defined muscles, and his arms and legs were also rather pronounced. His fingers were slender and each finger was tipped with a sharp silver nail. His feet were also bare and each toe also had a sharp silver nail. The three of them could see a long bushy tail swinging to and fro behind him. Like his ears it was also white with a silver tip. There was a diamond shard hanging around his neck from a silver chain. He had a powerful aura.  
  
'Well young ones, you have been considered worthy of the test. What do you say to this?'  
  
"Who. what." Quatre stammered.  
  
'Well? You have passed Nanashi's test. What do you say to this? Do you want our power or not?'  
  
"You're a Storm Lord?" Duo asked in shock. "Who are you? Is that your true form? And how are you talking?" he asked, one question after the other.  
  
The Storm Lord smiled. 'My name is Wing. This only one of my many forms and I am able to communicate with my mind.' He answered, amusement lasing his voice.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" Quatre asked.  
  
'Tell me. Do you think you deserve our power?' Wing asked.  
  
"We do not know what it takes to be worthy of your power. But we know we are worthy of your test." Duo said. "If we were not worthy we would be dead." He added, staring straight into golden eyes unflinching.  
  
'A good answer.' A laughing female voice said. 'Well done young one.'  
  
Duo turned and saw a female walk into the clearing. She looked like Wing with slight differences. Her hair was ebony black, her eyes were also gold but with a thin outline of lavender and her lips were red. She was slender a bit shorter than Wing. The cloth around her waist was black and there also was a cloth fastened around her rather. large bosom. Her ears were smaller and more slender and they were also pure black but with silver tips, the same went for her tail. There was an amethyst shard hanging around her neck from a silver chain. Her mouth curved into a mischievous smile.  
  
'Well.?Do you like what you see?' she asked teasingly.  
  
Duo grinned in response. He liked her! Bowing slightly, he took her hand and kissed it. "May I know who you are lady?" he asked with a charming grin.  
  
She laughed merrily. 'I like him.' she said to Wing. 'My name is Shi.' she answered Duo.  
  
'If you are ready, your tests will begin.' Wing said to them. 'Are you ready?' he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
'You must pass the test. You will know when it begins.' Wing said.  
  
'Shall I call the others?' Shi asked, looking at Wing.  
  
'Very well.' He answered.  
  
Shi smiled. Raising her head she let out a long sweet trill with a touch of fierce wildness. It resounded through the clearing and into the woods. An instant later, they heard sounds of many feet approaching.  
  
All of them watched as other Storm Lords began to come out of the forest. After about thirty had arrived, Wing gave a sharp trill. All the Storm Lords looked at him.  
  
'Who will test these three mortals? Which among you wants to test these three?' he asked.  
  
'I will test the prince.' Shi said.  
  
'I will test the mage.' A Storm Lord with golden skin and pale blond hair said. His eyes were gold encircled with light blue. His ears and tail were a golden brown tipped with pale gold. There was an aquamarine gem around his neck, hanging from a golden chain. The cloth around his waist was a very light yellow.  
  
'I will test the warrior.' A tan skinned auburn haired Storm Lord said. His golden eyes were encircled with red. His ears and tail were a dark reddish brown shade and they were tipped with gold. A ruby hung around his neck. The cloth around his waist was scarlet.  
  
End Part 4  
  
Notes: Soooo..... tell me what you think of the Storm Lords? Do you think there too cliché? Are they cool? Okay? Horrible? Terrible? Bad? Come on give me something to work with here!  
  
Come on tell, tell, tell, TELL!!!  
  
(1.) Did you guess who it was? ^_^"  
  
((((((((((((((((((  
  
Cat: Thank you. I'll try.  
  
Reha: Thank you sooo much!  
  
AtomicBlue: Should I make more? Do you think I could make a whole chapter with just my muses conversations? ^-^Thank You by the way!  
  
GoldenRat: Thank You. I think. ^_~ just kidding!  
  
Yaoi Angel: Man I so agree with you! I love 2x1. You should check Akuma's fics. It's very good. Selune also has one or two I think. By the way I'm curious. where would I find your storys?  
  
x1-TaKeN-oVeR: Thank You Very Much ^_~  
  
serenityrose: Thank You  
  
Ashly: Thank You  
  
o.Opheonix-firebirdO.o: Thank You  
  
japanese blader girl: (blushes) Thank You (bows)  
  
Please Review! I love reviews. 


	5. The Test of the Storm Lords

****

Part Five: The Test of the Storm Lords

"Lady Relena!" Noin called worriedly. Looking in the infirmary, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the princess kneeling by the makeshift cot of a wounded man.

"Lady, please let one of us escort you. It would not be safe to let you wander on your own." She said as she knelt by princess. 

"My people need me."

"Yes. But we need you alive. We need to keep you alive. You are the only hope we have left." Noin said vehemently. "You are our princess, and that must be kept a secret."

"It is just… I am so tired."

"I am sorry. But no one must know. Until we are able to find Prince Duo, no one must know."

"I am sorry. I will be more careful."

"My lady…" Noin whispered. "We would like to share your burden with you."

"Thank you."(1)

Treize looked at the man kneeling before him. He was truly beautiful. Wearing no clothing with his hair loose, the Ice Prince was truly magnificent. He smiled as he gently caressed a smooth cheek. "Stand." He commanded. 

Zechs stood without protest. He felt no fear at the man who stood before him. He only felt excitement. He was already aroused. He became even harder as the man approached.

Treize smiled when he saw the platinum haired man's errection twitch with anticipation. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto his mouth. The mouth beneath his own gave a slight gasp as it opened willingly allowing full access. Treize plundered, explored and stroked the other man's mouth. This produced a moan. Lifting his head, he looked into ice blue eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Obviously, his Ice Prince desired him as much as he desired him. He smiled pleased as he told Zechs to lie on the bed arms above his head and his legs spread.

He looked like a vision of seduction. Lying on silk rose colored sheets his pale skin and platinum hair a sharp contrast with the red. This was going to be enjoyable.

Wufei looked at the fierce looking Storm Lord in front of him. Following his instinct, he crossed his arms over his chest his fingers on his shoulders and bowed. As he raised his head, he saw that there was a small smile on the Storm Lord's face. It seemed that the Storm Lord had approved of his action.

__

'What is your name Warrior?' the Storm Lord asked.

"Wufei of Chang." He answered.

__

'You are truly worthy of the test. I am called Nataku.'

"The honor is mine to know so noble a creature." Wufei said with great respect.

__

'Yes, you have been taught well.' Nataku said. '_Kneel.' _He ordered.

Wufei obeyed without hesitation. Normally he would not kneel without reason. However, something told him he was to do everything Nataku ordered. So he obeyed. He had also sensed that the Storm Lord was not making him pay homage or some other humiliating thing.

__

'Now close your eyes and relax.' Nataku ordered.

Wufei obeyed. Suddenly, he felt a rush of power slide over his skin. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in a room that looked hauntingly familiar. The walls were made of a light brown wood with golden designs. A sliding door on one wall was made of glass. It was covered with white see through gauze like curtains, which was overlapped by a rich red brocade. The floor was covered with a rich soft black carpet. There was a canopied bed in the middle of the room. The outer canopy was made of the same rich red brocade as the curtain. The inner canopy and curtains were made of white see through gauze and a thin gold silk. The quilt was made of rich gold silk with red and black design and the sheets were white silk. A glowing white pearl like orb on each side of the bed gave a soft glow to the whole room.

Wufei wondered where he was and why it seemed so familiar. As if on cue, the sliding door opened and a woman walked in. Wufei froze.

She was tall and beautiful. Her features were proud and strong, and she was slim and lithe her slim figure hiding hidden strength. Her long silky straight black hair fell to the small of her back. She wore a body fitting scarlet gown with a golden dragon curved around her. Small ruby earrings dangled from her ears and a golden circlet encircled her brow. A small gold ring with a star shaped ruby was on her left ring finger.

"Who are you?" she asked Wufei calmly.

Wufei stared at her for a long moment. "Princess Mei.. Meiran?" he stammered in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked again. "And how do you know my name." She demanded.

"Don't you know me my lady?" Wufei asked.

"No I have never laid eyes on you before." She answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Wufei of Chang and I served your father until he died."

"My father?"

"Yes, my lady"

"That is impossible, you could not have served my father, he died when I was three." Meiran said.

"Three?" Wufei exclaimed. "That cannot be right, to my knowledge, he died in battle when you were sixteen…"

"Who are you?" she asked. Before he could answer however she collapsed in his arms.

"My Lady! My lady! Princess! Are you alright?" he said frantically.

__

'You have a choice warrior. Are you willing to give up your honor and your pride for her life or will you hold on to your country's tradition at the price of her life.'

"That is no choice. I would give everything I have for her."

__

'Well done!' he heard Nataku's familiar voice say. '_Now, answer my question.'_

Wufei suddenly found himself in another plane. It looked like liquid fire without the heat. He looked up and saw a huge dragon standing before him. Its scales were gold on color mixed here and ther with a scarlet scale. His claws were also gold and his mane seemed to shimmer between a pale yellow and a pale gold.

"Nataku?" Wufei asked, gazing at the dragon in awe.

The dragon nodded. '_When a young child is mislead and follows the wrong path, when a youth is mistaught and turns to thieving ways, what will the dragon do to him? Will he kill him for justice to pay for his deeds or will he teach him the wisdom of a warrior's ways?'_

"The dragon would teach the child the wisdom of a warrior's ways." Wufei answered.

__

'Well done!' Nataku said. '_You have passed.'_

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Quatre looked at the golden Storm Lord with interest. He smiled happily at the Storm Lord for some reason even he didn't understand.

__

'May I know your name little one?' the Storm Lord asked with a smile.

"I am Quatre of Winner." Quatre answered. "May I know your name?" he asked.

__

'I am called Sandrock. I am the Desert Prince.' Sandrock answered.

"Pleased to meet you." Quatre said with a smile.

__

'Will you kneel and close your eyes?' Sandrock asked politely.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Quatre knelt and closed his eyes. He knew that Sandrock was trustworthy.

__

'Now relax yourself.' Sandrock said.

Quatre obeyed. As soon as he relaxed, he felt something like silk slide over him. It seemed warm. Opening his eyes he found himself at the top of a tower that seemed so familiar. It was a plain room without anything in it except for a simple bed. Yes this was the room he had seen on a painting in one of the Mage Circle galleries. Except… there had been other things in the room. Wondering why he was here, he looked around. As he neared the balcony, he heard crying. Going out, he found a little child curled in the corner looking out at the city below. The child had silver hair that fell messily about his head, which was nestled, on his arms leaning between his knees.

"Little one? Are you alright?" Quatre asked kneeling before the child.

The little boy's head snapped up at the sound of his voice and Quatre gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were gold… rich sparkling topaz gold, and they were slit like a cat's eyes. He also had little silver fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"W… who are you?" he asked wiping away most of the tear streaks on his cheeks.

Quatre smiled slightly. "My name is Quatre." He said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Cerle."

"Cerle, it's a handsome name. Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"I want to see Ceres."

"Who is Ceres?"

"My little sister."

"Where is she?"

"They took her away," he said starting to cry. "The bad men took her away."

"What bad men?"

"I don't know… they took her away and they're hurting her."

"How do you know?"

"Because I can feel her."

Quatre was at a loss on what to say. Turning to the sobbing boy, he wrapped his arms around the child in comfort. Closing his eyes he began to hum a lullaby. Concentrating on his emphatic power, he gently wound it around Cerle. As he was creating a protective shield, he felt a silent presence in his mind.

*Sandrock?* he asked silently.

__

'Yes Little One?'

*Is this real?*

__

'Yes Little One. He is one of the Fallen Children.'

*What should I do?*

__

'That is your test. You must figure it out on your own.'

*Can you tell me where we are?*

__

'You are in the Sank Kingdom Little One. It has been overthrown.'

*Thank You Sandrock.*

Quatre unleashed his power and wound it into the child. He created a bond between himself and Cerle. It would insure that he would be the one to feel the pain the child would feel and he could send feelings of comfort to Cerle in return. Exhausted, he looked down and saw that the boy had fallen asleep. Gently, he carried Cerle to the bed and wrapped him up with the sheets. Concentrating, he created a tiny earring with a topaz gem and fastened it to the silver haired boy's ear.

When he closed his eyes, he felt the warm silk from earlier slide over him once more. A slight sound made Quatre open his eyes. He saw a magnificent desert cat standing before him. It was huge. Its fur was the same shade as Sandrock's ears and tail and its eyes were also the same gold with light blue edges. A golden horn emerged from its forehead and two huge razor sharp fangs protruded from its mouth.

"Sandrock." Quatre said more of statement then a question.

__

'Well done little one.' Quatre heard Sandrock say. '_You have done well on this test.'_

"Will he be alright?" Quatre asked.

__

'Yes.' Sandrock answered. '_For now Cerle is fine. After all, the true test will show only what your heart chooses. Actions speak louder than words. Now tell me the answer to this. Do you believe there is truly a human that is born evil?'_

"No." Quatre answered. "I do not believe there is a human that is born evil. Men may change and become truly evil, but no one is born evil."

__

'Correct.' Sandrock said_ 'Well done. You have passed the test.'_

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

__

'Do you think it is possible to have light without the dark, or evil without good?' Shi asked.

"No. It is not possible." Duo answered. "You cannot have the light without the dark or evil without good. You cannot have one without the other, for each side balances the other, and if you have one without the other, then you have nothing at all." Duo said.

__

'Well done Child of the Dark. A true answer indeed.' Shi said. '_You are worthy of the destiny fate has placed upon you.' _She added.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

__

'You have passed my test.' Shi answered. '_It was the only test I was allowed to give you.'_

"What are you talking about?" Duo asked confused.

__

'You will know in due course. You passed the test a long time ago.' Shi said. '_All you had to do was answer the question. You were already worthy of our power. '_She added.

End Part 5

Notes: Sorry if the tests seem too easy. I couldn't really think of anything. Sorry about Duo too. Umm… if you can think up different tests I might change it. Any ideas for Duo?

I still can't believe I made Relena nice. I prefer her being bashed. Maybe it just didn't fit… ah well… _*shrug* _

++++

o.Opheonis-firebirdo.o - That's a secret. ^_~ Thank You. I agree. (waves identical 2x1 banner)

x1-TaKeN-oVeR - Secret!!! ^_~ Nope. He's not twelve. That would be pedophilia??? He's fifteen. He just looks twelve. You're Blonde?

Sleepless_Dreamer - Bleah!!! Who cares about your opinion Laloots!!! I KNOW YOU!!! IKNOW YOU!!!

japanese blader girl - Thank You. Do you really think so? I'm not very good at describing places.

ozzypoos - I know! Uuuuuummmmmm... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.... hehehe... eeeeeeeerrr..... Thank You.

devylzangyl - Sorry ^_~ Seeeeeeeecret!!! Umm... Shi? Agreed Bad Duo!

Ashly - Thank You. You can be hyper. What is WAI? Let's all wave flags together!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GoldenRat - Thank You. Hope you like this.

Please Review! I'm curious!


	6. Author's Note and Explanations

Umm… for those who want to read the next chapter, please go to my yahoo group page because I can't post it. It's NC17.

You can find it in my profile.

The title of the chapter is **The Ice Prince Taken in Pleasure.**

If anyone would like to help fix a part so I can post it here, it would be much appreciated.

It's not really that important to the story. It's about Zechs and Treize. You can go without reading it if you want.

****

A few details about SOTM.

Heero - 15 yrs. old

Prince of Light

He was born from the Life Entity. Technically, he is the God of Life. Technically.

He has more power than the gods, but it only manifests itself in some situations. Otherwise, he is vulnerable. His Storm Lord bonded is Wing.

Duo - 18 yrs old

Dark Child

He is the Crowned Prince of Shadedron.

He has strong magical powers that will awaken when he finds the Prince of Light. His bonded is Shi.

His is guarded by Shinigami

Trowa - 75 yrs. old.

Elf Prince

He is the son of an Elf King and Reanna the Goddess of the Forest. Therefore that makes him half Elf half god. He will probably live longer than a normal Elf and he is much closer to nature than a normal Elf would be. His bonded is Nanashi.

You can probably guess who guards him.

Quatre - 18 yrs. old.

Sun Mage

He is one of the strongest and most skilled mages in the world. He has unusually strong emphatic abilities and is very sensitive to feelings. His bonded is Sandrock.

He is guarded by Altherass, the God of the Sun.

Wufei - 18 yrs. old.

Dragon Child

He is one of the descendants of the Dragon Prince. He can command the Dragons to do his bidding as long as there is a reason. He is very adept at the fire element.

He used to be one of the Imperial Warriors of the Lifanx Empire. His bonded is Nataku.

He is guarded by the Goddess of Fire.

Cerle & Ceres - 7 yrs. old.

Fallen Children

They are part of a dying race. They have a mixture of gods blood and demon blood.

They are powerful fighters and healers. If they are twins, they have a very strong bond that allows them to feel each other's emotions.

AN/: If you have anymore questions about parts of the story that confuse you please just ask.

Also I'm sorry that Duo and Heero won't meet yet in the next chapter. However, this **is** my story soooooo........................

AN/: I am sorry but I don't think I will be able to update for a long time. Our house is being renovated, I'm moving to my cousin's house and I have exams soon. Sorry I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can.

GoldenRat - Sorry. Umm... I don't understand what your asking about Zechs. I'm sorry but no.

Ahsly - Thank You. (gets the flag and grins crazily) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's wave flags together!!! (waves flag like a crazy obsessed 2x1 fan) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaaaaaaaaa.....URK *cough* (gasps for air) *whispers hoarsely* You can be hyper like I said before. 

cryearthstearsfalltou - Thank You. That's alright I don't mind. Man your name's confusing. ^_~

Ita-chan - Thank You! I so totally agree on both counts! I'll try.

ozzypoos - Sorry 'bout the tests, couldn't think of anything else. Sorry 'bout that too. Heero won't meet Duo in Ch: 6 or 7. Umm... if you have an idea for the tests, please tell, I might change it.

Yume Maxwell-Yuy - Thank You.


	7. The Bonding of the Storm Lords

**__**

Blue Dream: I'm back for a short while. Here's the next chapter. My muse Raven has returned from his vacation and we worked overtime on this. So give a great round of applause for my most valuable muse.

****

Raven: *blushes* Thank You.

****

Rayne: What about the rest of us? Didn't we help?

****

Blue Dream: Ummm... *thinks really hard for a long while* No.

****

Shadow: WHAT!!! How dare you say we didn't help.

****

Blue Dream: Ok. Tell me how you helped.

****

Shadow: Err... Well... I got you water.

****

Blue Dream: Anything else?

****

Shadow: I gave you my lollipop.

****

(The rest of the muses sweat drop.)

Blue Dream: I see. Anything else?

****

Shadow: Well I also got you a fork for dinner.

****

Blue Dream: Anything else?

****

Shadow: Umm... I gave you the rake outside. It wasn't my fault it hit your head. Then I got you the water yesterday. It wasn't my fault there was a worm in it. Then a put I a daisy on your desk this morning. How was I supposed to know you're allergic to daisies anyway! See! I was very helpful!

****

Blue Dream: *eyebrow starts twitching* I see. Is there anything else?

****

Shadow: What do you mean is there anything else? That's a lot! 

****

(The rest of the muses start backing away slowly. Even Heero looks scared. *remember the last time Blue Dream got mad at Shadow?* Well they don't want her to get mad at them. Rayne and Solo are hugging each other and Duo is hiding behind Heero who looks very worried. Raven is getting worried about Shadow. He doesn't want to loose his boyfriend after all.)

Blue Dream: *lightning streaks behind her head* I see. *gets a giant mallet from hammer space and proceeds to hit Shadow with it* Here's how helpful you were. *looks at the rest of her muses* Any more complaints? 

****

Muses: *look at pancake Shadow then look back at Blue Dream who has thunder and lightning crackling behind her* No we are just fine. No complaints whatsoever. *all of them nod heads very fast.*

****

Blue Dream: Good. *immediately becomes sweet and cheerful again* So anyway please enjoy the story.

****

Shadow: *moans in pain*................*there are little mallets with wings flying around his head*

========================================================

****

Part Seven: The Bonding of the Storm Lords

He closed his eyes and floated, enjoying the feel of the water that surrounded him. The silver mist had all but disappeared. That meant that he had released enough power to sustain the forest. It also meant his power would be relaxed. Dozing peacefully, he was unaware of a pair of scarlet eyes that watched him from the edge of the lake.

They glowed with a bright scarlet fire that had a mad glint in them. The water darkened as the figure entered the lake. Cloaked in darkness, it glided on the water. The grass where it had stood was dead and lifeless.

The three of them opened their eyes at the same time. It seemed like they had been gone for ages.

"What happened?" Duo asked, looking around a bit confused. "Where was I?"

[You have all passed our test.] Wing said, [Would you like to stay for the night and attend the Dance of the Light?] he aasked.

"Dance of the Light?" Quatre inquired. "What is the Dance of the Light?"

[You will see little one.] Sandrock said.

[Come] Wing said as he led the way.

The three of them followed Wing into the forest. They were led through the thick woods and they could still feel the magic that moved and protected the forest. It was slightly weaker as if the power they had felt earlier was something like a power surge.

Finally, Wing stopped.

They were speechless at what they saw. There in the middle of a huge clearing was a beautiful temple. It looked magnificent. The walls and pillars seemed to be made of a crystal like stone and the floor seemed to be covered with a kind of marble that seemed to shimmer and swirl. Two doors seemingly made of gold sealed the entrance to the temple. The surfaces of the doors were covered with thorny silver vines that had leaves made of emeralds and flowers made of all kinds of jewels. At each side, two beautiful Storm Lord women statues stood. They were made of marble.

The one on the right held a sword with a blade made of crystal with a golden hilt that had a silver vine similar to those carved on the doors twining around it, a small diamond in the shape of a flower was embedded in the center of the hilt cradled upon a topaz gem, shaped like a crescent moon.

The one on the left held a sword with the same design except that the crystal was black and the hilt was silver. The vines were gold and the flower was made of a violet amethyst. The crescent moon was upside down and it was made of some kind of black gem.

"What is this place?" Duo asked in awe.

[This is the Temple of the Prince of Light.] Shi answered.

"Why are we here?" Wufei asked frowning slightly. He could feel a strange power coming from within. It seemed almost like the power that had flowed through the forest except that it was somewhat wilder.

Wing stepped up to the doors. Taking the diamond shard from around his neck, he held it up and said. 

~[Anira fin tel mani khan, la feyi eris sayi kina.

Mi Sheiral flosian val kir la Geyren. 

Iv Airei deni cavax no terke, 

Hiyr savi man leymi 

Sheine kan Sheiral serkela hamas.]~

~By destiny's call the time has come.

Evil is free and the Prince is awakened.

The Dark Child is here and our time grows short,

In Airei's name open to me,

By the Light and Dark will the choosing begin.~

The golden doors opened slowly. As the doors opened wider, they could see the hall inside. Once the doors stopped moving, Wing stepped forward and entered the temple. The three of them followed gazing at their surroundings in awe. The hall was lit with several round globes made of crystals slightly smaller than the head of a person. There at the far end of the hall, was a statue. It was the statue of a youth with wings and long hair. His face was unseen in the shadows. He held a single flower in one hand. It looked alive. It had delicate pure white petals with silver tips and deep green leaves. There was a small pool at his feet and clear crystal water sparkled in it.

[Are you ready?]

The three of them nodded.

[Very well, come forward. Drink the water and your soul will choose your bond.] Wing said.

They nodded and stepped to the pool. All of them knew what to do by instinct.

Quatre went to the pool first, kneeling, he cupped his hands and drank the crystal clear water. It felt like liquid fire running through his veins. Suddenly he screamed as golden fire erupted around him. Golden fire with flecks of pale blue swirled around him. His clothing vanished in the flames as the fire caressed his body. A barrier of flames as black as night with silver tips surrounded the area he knelt in. Suddenly, what looked like a huge golden brown cat ran past those watching. It was thrice the size of a tiger and had two razor sharp fangs protruding from its mouth. A golden horn emerged from its forehead. It jumped into the dark fire and at once the flames erupted into a dome. The two could no longer be seen.

"What the hell happened?!" Duo demanded, looking at Wing with anger in his eyes.

It was not Wing however who answered. A hand was placed on his shoulder to calm him. Turning, he found himself looking into emerald green eyes.

"They are being bound." Trowa said to him. "It is necessary."

[Trowa, it is about to climax.] A new voice said.

Duo looked and saw a tall male Storm Lord standing beside Trowa. He was taller than Wing and had brown hair that looked somewhat spiky even if it fell to his waist. His eyes were a pale green flecked with gold. His ears and tail were a shaded darker than his hair. He was also bare chested and the cloth around his waist was a deep dark forest green. Two gold arm bands encircled his wrists and a golden snake wound around his right shoulder. It had emeralds for eyes. There was an emerald shard hanging around his neck. On his left shoulder, Duo saw a golden mark in the shape of a leaf.

"Nanashi?" he asked surprised.

Nanashi inclined his head in agreement. [Greetings to you Dark Child.] he said.

Suddenly the whole room brightened as the dome of dark fire exploded. In its center, Quatre stood a smile on his face as he looked up at Sandrock who had a hand on his shoulder. Looking forward, he smiled at Duo then saw Trowa standing beside his prince. Smiling even more brightly he suddenly wavered then fell into Sandrock's protective arms. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a pair of emerald eyes looking at him while he felt warmth surrounding him.

"Quatre!" Duo exclaimed when he saw his friend and mage collapse. "Is he all right?" He asked Trowa who had also come forward and wrapped his cloak around the tired mage. The Elf prince nodded in response.

[Who is next?] Wing asked.

"I am." Wufei said stepping forward. He knelt and drank the water. This time a whirlwind erupted around him. It swirled around his clothing and ripped it to shreds.

Nataku watched as the young warrior stood. Suddenly, compelled by a force he didn't understand, he turned in his dragon form and walked forward. Stepping into the slashing air he stood by the young warrior.

Those who watched saw a hurricane wrap around the two. Suddenly it stopped. All of those watching were surprised at what they saw.

(This would have made a great cliffhanger really. I'm still wondering why I didn't end it here.)

Wufei stood calm and serene in the center. Nataku stood behind him. What shocked the others though were the claws Wufei seemed to have acquired. His hands matched those of Nataku's. Each finger had a golden claw. Around his right arm a golden dragon twined. It had ruby red eyes. He also wore a golden circlet around his forehead with the carved head of a dragon. In the dragon's jaws was a glowing ruby.

[You have been chosen Dragon Child.] Wing suddenly said.

Wufei bowed in reply.

[You have our thanks.] Shi said.

Before anyone else could reply, Wing screamed in pain. His diamond glowed white. Suddenly he shifted, changing his form. A really, really, REALLY large wolf like creature stood in his place. He had silver claws and a large golden horn on his forehead. Two beautiful angel wings emerged from his back the edges silver tipped. Roaring in pain. Wing bounded off out of the temple into the forest.

He struggled against the bonds binding him. He didn't understand. He had been bathing when pain erupted in his mind as he felt bonds wrapping around him. These bonds were different. He couldn't break free. They bound and trapped his magic in him. Lying on the forest floor, he was naked his arms bound above his head and his legs spread wide apart in a vulnerable position. Something constricted his vision. He shivered as he felt the evil around him. All of a sudden the pain he had felt before in his mind returned tenfold. And this time, his body felt as if he were being pierced with a thousand needles as well. He screamed in agony.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Oh this was delightful. Here on the ground was innocence embodied and spread out just for him. Beautiful. Perfect. Mine! Making a slight gesture with his hand, he made the child feel all the pain in the world. He laughed insanely when the child screamed. Oh he loved that scream! 'Pretty angel you are mine! Mine to touch! Mine to hold! Mine to hurt! And mine to take! I will never let another claim you!' He was so enchanted by the screaming youth that he did not sense the huge creature that ran toward him. Smiling to himself, he let loose one of his Kev Xirrash. Letting the creature play he watched with mirth as it began circling the innocent boy.

End Part 7

Here's a hint on the next chapter. It's the start of what everyone wants. ^_~

Notes: None really. What did you think of this? Was the bonding okay? I mean… well? Any questions? Is it too confusing?

Please, please tell!

Umm............... SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero and didn't meet here. SORRY!!!

By the way, I'm still not sure how long before the next update. I'm suddenly very busy and the house is still being fixed. To make matters worse its RAINY SEASON!!! *cough* sorry. I'll update as soon as I can.

++++++++++++++++

****

Ashly - O my God! Do you really have Heero Plushies? I always wanted one! Couldn't get one though *sniffles tearily* You think the lemon was good? Really? Thank you!!! ^_^ Don't worry they'll meet soon. Not in the next chapter though. ^_~ Thanks for reviewing!

****

Golden Rat - Ummm.... Let's see.... Zechs is sort of spelled. He's been spelled to serve. However, since Zechs and Treize are destined to be together, there is a connection. He would have responded sexually even without the connection because of the spell. However, since there is a slight bond, his responses were real. He seems somewhat eager because the spell interacted with the bond therefore enhancing his desire.

Thank You.

Odin has control of Zechs but he has no control over Treize. He thinks he has but his only hold over Treize is because of Zechs. Remove Zechs and Treize is free to do as he pleases. However since Treize does want Zechs, he will do almost anything for him.

****

his infernal majesty - Thank you, I'm glad it helped. Thank you again and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Please Review! I really like reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Prince of Darkness

****

Sleepless Dream - So what. I don't care. If you hate me so much stop reading my story.

****

CinC - You'll find out soon. Don't worry about Zechs, he'll be fine. And yes, Heero knows Wing is not just a horse.

****

Ashly - Hi! Nice to meet you here too! You really don't have Hee-chan plushies? *sniff* I was going to ask for one. Actually let's just pretend we have Hee-chan plushies. *gets a truck full of Hee-chan plushies from hammer space and dives into them* PLUSHIES!!! HEE-CHAN PLUSHIES!!! Thank You! Freaky Guy? Hmmmm..... Oh! Him! Weeeeeeeeeeellll........ read this chappie. It gets explained. By the way you can blab. I don't mind. It's actually funny. Hee-chan and Duo............ read chappie. ^________^

****

GoldenRat - Wufei is descended from a very old and ancient race. He's a hybrid. Except he's maybe seven-eighths human. Quatre however is just a normal mage. Strong, but normal. About Heero, it was one of his vulnerable moments. I'll try. In the meantime, here's the next one. Hope you like it.

****

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part Eight: Prince of Darkness

The Storm Lord ran through the forest as fast as he could. He could feel his master's pain and fear. All around him power rippled and wavered, he knew it was because the forest was responding to whatever was happening to his master. The bond became stronger as he neared. He could almost hear his master's thoughts. He slowed down. There by the lake, just beyond that line of trees. 

Wing could feel the tainted power surrounding the trees. It felt evil and insane?

Rushing into the clearing, he found himself facing one of the vilest creatures imaginable. It looked like a decaying corpse. Its skin was gray falling of gaunt and hollow cheeks. Green slime was all over his body, and his six arms were tipped with crimson claws. Scraggly brown hair fell about his face. His nose looked like that of a dog's with razor sharp teeth stained with blood. Its eyes were a disturbing shade of red with no whites in them. It looked almost bug like. It had four legs that all ended in a strange combination of a reptiles claws and that of a bird's. Wing felt a rush of anger as he saw it leaning over the pale form of his naked master. His anger grew even more when he saw that his master was bound by shadows. Snarling ferociously, Wing bared his teeth and charged intent upon bringing the creature down.

Duo didn't know what was the matter with him. His bonding had been the fastest. He wasn't surprised when the flames that wrapped around him were violet in color. But he had been awed by Shi's form. She was a little smaller than Wing and she was a midnight black panther. She also had wings and they had also been tipped with silver. She also had a horn on her forehead except it was silver. She had come to him when the flames had reached their climax. His fire had indeed been violet, but he been a bit surprised to see dark fire caressing the violet flames. He had felt the bond and through it, had felt the compelling worry Shi harbored for Wing.

His bonding was over and he still didn't know what the matter was. For some reason a strong sense of foreboding ran through him. The young prince shivered as he tried to will away the feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

"Duo, are you alright?" a soft voice asked. Turning, the young prince saw Quatre standing slightly behind him. It looked like he had recovered from his bonding.

"Yeah I'm fine." Duo said in a reassuring voice. Grinning cheerfully he started asking questions about what Quatre had felt during the bonding. Half way through a question, pain like lightning ran through his entire body. He screamed in agony as a black column of fire engulfed him. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

The four Storm Lords stood slightly to one side. They were deep in conversation. They had already left the temple and had returned to the clearing their masters had first arrived in.

[Can you feel it?] Nanashi asked. [The power is unstable.]

[What is happening to the Prince?] Shi asked worry in her voice. [Can we not go and help?]

[You know that is forbidden Cousin.] Nataku said calmly. [It is not our place to interfere until we are asked for help.]

[The power is weakening.] Sandrock said looking at the sky. [There is also a tainted power growing stronger and stronger by the minute.]

[Can you feel Wing?] Shi asked.

[No. He is shielded from me.] Sandrock replied. [My powers may have been enhanced due to the bond, but Wing is still protected and bonded to the Prince. I am not strong enough to destroy the shield.]

[The tainted power, it feels like Chaos.] Nanashi said.

[I feel one of the Demons from the Gates!] Nataku exclaimed in shock. ['Tis an angry demon this one.]

[What should we do then?] Shi asked in frustration.

[There is nothing we can do.] Sandrock answered. [We can only wait.]

[There is something wrong!] Shi suddenly said. [Your bonded!] She exclaimed suddenly. [They're in danger!]

He watched with amusement as his Kev Xirrash battled with the Storm Lord. The boy had stopped struggling against his bonds. It was amusing that the Storm Lord had not seen him. Now that it was busy, he could finish the final stage. Calling the shadows to him, he changed them, turning them into black fire. Taking his sword from the dark fire he stood over the still youth and plunged the sword straight into his heart.

Such a shame he had to destroy the boy's soul, it was such a beautiful thing too.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Pain. All he could feel was pain. Sharp fiery pain all over his body. He couldn't move, something bound him. More pain swept through his body and he struggled once more against his bonds. Suddenly, excruciating pain blossomed on his chest as something pierced his heart. It hurt ten times worse than the pain that engulfed his body. As he gave in to the welcoming darkness, he thought he heard a roar of anguish. 

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Wing had just defeated the Kev Xirrash. Looking his blood ran cold when he saw the cloaked figure standing over his master. It wasn't the darkness that cloaked the man that drew his attention, nor was it the scarlet eyes he could see glowing under the hood that made his blood run cold. No. It was the fact that the man held a sword as black as night over his master's heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he leaped toward the man.

At the exact same moment, a scream of pain echoed through the forest.

It was too late.

Blood bathed the ground his master lay in. Giving a roar of rage and anguish, he leaped for the man holding the sword. All of a sudden the man vanished. Slowly Wing turned toward his master. Gently, he cradled his master's head in his lap. He felt their bond die slowly. Tears falling from his face, he lifted the slight youth in his arms. Carrying him gently, he ran toward the Temple.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DUO!!!"

"HIGHNESS!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DUO!!!

"QUATRE! WHAT HAPPENED TO DUO?"

"I DON'T KNOW WUFEI! HE SCREAMED ALL OF A SUDDEN AND GOT ENGULFED WITH FLAMES!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" someone shouted.

The two turned to see Shi running toward them. Behind her were Nataku, Sandrock and Nanashi. Before either of them could react to her shout, the fire around Duo began to get violent. It swirled and twisted, reaching out to them. It almost reached them when something solid flew into them, sending the two sliding a few feet away.

"Be careful of him." Trowa said as he got up from the ground.

"Wha… what's going on?" Quatre mumbled as he staggered to his feet.

"His power has been released. It will severely hurt all who touch him until he is able to get it under his control." Shi said, as she helped Wufei up.

"Wing!" Sandrock suddenly exclaimed. The others turned to see Wing standing at the edge of the forest cradling someone protectively to his chest. Wing had tear tracks on his face and his hands and arms were drenched in blood. Blood, that was apparently from the person in his arms.

"What happened to Heero!" Nanashi demanded, running toward them.

"Chaos attacked him at the lake. He was stabbed by the Dark Sword." Wing said.

"CHAOS!" Nataku shouted.

"Yes. I was fighting the Kev Xirrash when I saw him."

"DUO!!!"

The Storm Lords looked quickly at the two humans who were still watching over their prince. What they saw made them gasp. Duo was standing still in the center of a ring of violet fire mixed with black. His braided hair was loose and floating behind him. His amethyst eyes were glowing eerily and his clothes had vanished. They were replaced by what looked like skin-tight black leather pants that showed of his well-muscled legs and an open scarlet shirt. It had slightly puffed sleeves with slits that ran from his wrist to his shoulder held together by laces, and a beautiful intricate silver design edged the collar. The open shirt was laced up with loosely leaving a lot of the smooth muscled chest bare. A deep black mantle with intricate silver lining hung from his shoulders billowing behind him. There was a golden coronet on his head with an amethyst embedded in the center of an upside down cross.

With a totally blank face, Duo stepped out of the circle and walked slowly toward Wing. Once he stopped, he raised his hand and placed it on Heero's chest where the sword had pierced. Bending down he placed a gentle kiss on the unconscious boy's lips to the utter shock and amazement of those watching. A soft glow formed around the both of them.

Slowly ever so slowly, Heero's eyes opened. "Sheiral... cariad..."(1) he said looking at Duo. Smiling he went limp once more.

Duo smiled as he looked down at the sleeping boy. "Sheine..." He said softly as he caressed his cheek. "Ira Cariad Sheine."(2/3) He said before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Duo groaned as he opened his eyes. He hurt all over. Blearily, he looked around trying to remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was talking to Quatre, then feeling as if his heart was being ripped out. Looking around groggily, he saw that he was lying in what looked like an ornately design room. The walls were made of white marble and the floor was covered was of black granite. The window on the far side of the room had glass shutters with golden frames that were carved delicately to look like slender vines with little gold leaves. There was a pale yellow divan by the window that ensured comfort and a small stand with a strange round ball approximately the size small melon at its top.

The bed he lay on was made of white silk with violet design edging the corners. It was soft and comfortable. There was a crest on the quilt covering him. Two jeweled swords crossed over each other their points facing down. One had a blade made of clear crystal with a golden hilt while the other had a blade made of black crystal with a silver hilt. A golden crescent with a black star in its center lay between the two hilts. Two sets of wings emerged from the crescent. The first set was feathery white like an angel's wings and the second also looked like feathers only they were pure black. The four wings were slightly spread around the two swords in a somewhat cradling manner.

A soft sound made him turn to the beautifully carved oak doors. He was surprised to see a young boy standing there. The boy was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. His somewhat messy hair was a rich dark brown shade, and it fell wildly about his head. His skin was pale and flawless it looked like alabaster. His had a short sharp nose and his full mouth had a slight rose colored blush that made Duo ache to taste it. He was somewhat petite and very slender. Since he only wore a really short white tunic that barely reached past mid-thigh, Duo could see all the delicious flesh that was bare. His shoulders and arms were not covered for instance. And his long smooth slender legs definitely caught Duo's gaze. The most striking feature the boy had however, were his eyes. His beautiful intense eyes that were the deepest shade of blue Duo had ever seen. He felt like he was drowning when he looked into them.

He was still staring when the boy somewhat hesitantly approached him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

End Part 8

My God! That was long! 

Sorry it took so long. At least the rain stopped. I'm still at my cousin's though. (sigh)

Was it a good enough of a cliff hanger? Does it even count as one? Looks teary eyed at the readers.

Notes: Ummmm.... I really have no idea! ......................... Oh! I know!

1. Sheiral - Dark. 

2. Sheine - Light.

3. Cariad is Welsh for beloved. (It's a real word. *shrug* I couldn't think of anything else.)

So basically, Heero said **Dark Beloved**, and Duo said **Light. My Beloved Light**.

Hmmm.... What else.... what else.... Oh Yeah! The Storm Lords are speaking normally with their mouths. It's not telepathic anymore. Unless its like this [blah, blah].

Duo is the Prince of Darkness. It has nothing whatsoever to do with his heritage, it was decided by the fates. He isn't bad; he just has the darker nature. Technically, he is Heero's opposite. Nothing whatsoever to do with evil. It's just like, Heero is shy and quiet and Duo is outgoing and noisy.

In the simplest terms, he's Dark and Heero's Light. And Chaos is what his name implies. Chaos. Total and utter chaos.

Emm... Any questions?

Please review! Please!!! PLEASE!!! Sorry for shouting. Anyway, I live for your reviews.


	9. Searching Princess

****

GoldenRat - I'm sorry. I really couldn't help it. I had to introduce them somehow. Well at least the two of them met already.

****

CinC - Yes they meet finally!!! I'll try. Thank You.

****

japanese blader girl - Thank You. I tried to describe it as much as I could. It's spelled gorgeous. Thank you again. 

****

Mlaine - Thank You.

****

Karina - Thank You

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part Nine: Searching Princess

"Has there been word of the Prince?" Relena asked her bodyguard.

"There has been no word of him yet, my lady." Noin said.

"What happened? Where could he be?" Relena asked tiredly.

"We know where his generals and his army is, however we could not find him. He was not with them."

"Keep searching. We need to find him."

"Yes your highness."

Relena looked around their camp wearily. They were hidden in a forest somewhere in the northern part of Shadedron. The few soldiers she had were very tired, and about five of them were wounded. And the ones who were searching for the Prince of Shadedron were exhausted. It broke her heart to see them so tired, but she had to find him soon.

"So have you finished your preparations?" Treize asked Odin quietly when he saw the mage enter his tent.

"Of course my dear General." Odin drawled lazily, "I am merely waiting for my little pet to stop playing."

"Pet?"

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. You have not met Cayle yet have you."

"No..."

"Don't worry. Remind me to introduce the two of you later on."

"Very well."

"By the way my General... how is my Ice Prince doing?"

"He is... fine."

"I see. Well I must be going. Do not tire him out too much my General." Odin said as he stood and exited the tent.

Treize stared at the opening for a long time. "I am not yours and neither is Zechs." He murmured quietly to the empty air. "He belongs to me."

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

He woke slowly from his exhausted slumber. Looking around blearily for a few moments, he realized he was alone and his lover was gone.

His Lover.

Sitting up on the scarlet sheets, he mused about the one he called his Lover. How strange. He should have been angry or scared when the man had taken him. However, all he felt was pleasure and safety. He did not like the other man. The one with dirty blond hair and cruel cold blue eyes. He had felt like prey to the man. His Lover was different though. Cold too but fair, with hidden warmth within. There was also the slightly familiar feeling about him. Almost like... they had met before.

Sighing softly, he turned to the glass of water that stood on a stool by the bed. It was then he saw the single red rose that lay on the pillow his head had occupied moments before, picking it up, he stared at it for the longest time. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

He returned to the camp with a huge smile on his face. That had been fun! Strolling to one of the larger tens, he plopped down on the divan and leaned back comfortably.

"So are you done playing Cayle?" a voice said from the entrance. Looking, he saw Odin standing there, an amused yet somewhat cruel smile on his face.

"Of course not." He answered sounding affronted. "I was able to get rid of the Prince of Light."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I stabbed him with my sword. There is no cure for that."

"True. When will you finally be satisfied with toying with innocents?"

"Hmm... probably when I find the Dark Prince. He is the only one now that is capable of binding me."

"Well try to find him as fast as you can. I would really like to attack Shadedron in a month at least."

"Oh very well, if I haven't found him yet by then, we'll attack anyway. If I find him before that, well... we'll attack sooner."

"Accepted."

"By the way," he said, his scarlet eyes gleaming cruelly. "Isn't there a small village a few miles away from here?"

"Yes there is. It's somewhere to the east. Why do you ask?"

"I want to play. Maybe I can find a toy there." 

A pair of silent light blue eyes watched the camp spread out in the clearing. The soldiers were assorted into odd groups as the sentries patrolled. The woman really was well hidden in the rocks. She watched as a tall man with gleaming short silver hair emerged from one of the tents.

Ah... so that was him... the one they all feared. The one they called the Scarlet Demon. How interesting.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him summon a black horse. He mounted and rode away going east. Wasn't there a village there? About to miles away if she could recall corectly.

Hopefully she would not be too late.

End Part 9

Sorry it's a bit short.

I know it seems rather off topic. Sorry.

Notes: I can't think of anything! Ah well, just tell ask me if you don't get.

Please Review! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Destined To Meet

****

Karina - Thank you. I'm getting a bit confused is all. I'm kinda shocked I got this far on a story.

****

x1-TaKeN-oVeR - Thank You.

****

yamikage - Thank you. I didn't think it was archaic. Kinda surprised. First time someon ever said that. Oh and please, don't explode. I can't write that fast. I'm sorry it took so long.

****

japanese blader girl - Thank You. Your Welcome. Cayle is Chaos. And the great evil is also Chaos.

****

Violet Yuy-Maxwell - Thank You.

****

kt - Thank You.

****

GoldenRat - Thank you................ I think?

****

CinC - Sorry ^_^" Hope your happy with this one. It has Duo and Heero only. Thank You. Emm.... I still don't know what to do with them. -_-"

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN/: I am sorry this chapter took so long. After this, I will post one more chapter and then I will put the story on hold. I will try to finish it but I'm having a hard time overcoming the writers block. Sorry!!!

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part Ten: Destined To Meet

Warning: NC17

__

(From chapter 8)

#He was still staring when the boy somewhat hesitantly approached him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.#

Duo blinked at the sound of the youth's voice. It was soft and quiet. Remembering the question he shook his head and smiled. "Duo. I'm Duo"

"Duo?"

Duo shivered as he heard his name said in that somewhat innocent voice. The thoughts that went past in his mind were truly distracting and disturbing. "What's your name?" he asked trying to distract himself from all that delicious flesh in front of him.

"My name's Heero." The youth answered.

So his angel's name was Heero. A beautiful name. His Heero. Duo blinked as he replayed that last thought. _His Heero?_ **_His?_ **He wondered why he felt that this boy belonged to him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"This is the Crystal Palace."

"Crystal Palace?" Duo said raising one eyebrow. "I don't think I've heard of it."

"That's because it's hidden in the middle of the Forest of Death and Airei protects it." Heero answered.

"Oh." Duo thought about that. Airei was the name of the god of life. He wondered why a god would give his protection. "Why are you here?" he asked Heero.

"I've always lived here." Heero answered.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"I've always lived here ever since I can remember." Heero answered, "Sometimes I go out with Wing past the forest, but always I come back here."

"Where are your parents?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember them." Heero answered.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"FIFTEEN!!!"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you were twelve."

"Oh!" Heero smiled a little at that. Duo seemed so surprised. It was strange, he felt nice and safe when he was near Duo.

Duo stared at Heero entranced. The smile made his face light up beautifully. It was so sweet and innocent. He wanted to make the somewhat quiet boy laugh.

Suddenly a silver blur bounded into the room and bowled over the smaller youth.

"WING!!!" Heero shouted laughingly as he was nudged and nuzzled on his stomach by the silver wolf. He writhed on the floor trying to evade the nuzzling nose. Laughing he fought to protect his stomach as he tried to push away the wet nose.

Duo stared at Heero silently. The last thing on his mind was laughing. That innocent yet sensual picture of Heero lying on the floor laughing and writhing was imprinted on his mind. Not only that, but also the fact that the already obscenely short tunic rode up even more until the only thing it covered was the treasure that lay beneath.

Wing had finally stopped tickling Heero. He sat quietly watching as Heero lay on the floor panting. When he had entered, he had felt waves of lust coming from the violet-eyed prince. Yet it had been mixed with a fierce protective urge. As he had tickled his master to make him laugh, the lust increased even more in intensity. Now it felt ready to explode. He quietly watched as Duo stood and approached his prone master.

Duo stood and approached Heero unconsciously. The picture of Heero lying and panting on the floor was too hard to resist. And the fact that there was a slight blush on his cheeks was even more irresistible. Kneeling on the black granite, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Heero's. Heero's eyes snapped open in shock. Duo felt like he could drown in the deep never ending pools of blue.

Heero looked above him in shock. He was surprised. No one had ever kissed him on the mouth before. Looking up at Duo he saw that the sparkling amethyst colored eyes had darkened to a deeper shade of violet, and a strange emotion reflected in their depths. He liked Duo. He felt safe and welcome when he was near Duo. He felt at home. Sighing slightly, he decided to trust his feelings. It was what Airei had said to him long ago. Reaching up he placed his arms around Duo's neck and smiled blindingly.

Wing shimmered and changed back into his humanoid form. Walking out of the room, he closed the doors quietly and left the two of them unnoticed.

****

*************

THIS PART RATED NC17. IF YOU WANT THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER, PLEASE GO TO MY YAHOO GROUPS (SHADEDRON KINGDOM) THE LINK CAN BE FOUND IN MY AUTHORS PAGE.

IT CAN ALSO BE FOUND IN FANFICTION ARCHIVE.

*************

"Is he to be taken now?"

"No love. The time is not right."

"Well if something doesn't happen soon, he'll definitely loose his innocence to the Dark Prince now."

"Do not worry love. He will not be taken now. This is merely a taste."

"Very well."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Now come back to bed love."

"Sometimes these affairs worry me."

Soft laughter resonated in the well-lit room. "You worry too much love."

****

*************

THIS PART RATED NC17. IF YOU WANT THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER, PLEASE GO TO MY YAHOO GROUPS (SHADEDRON KINGDOM) THE LINK CAN BE FOUND IN MY AUTHORS PAGE.

IT CAN ALSO BE FOUND IN FANFICTION ARCHIVE.

*************

Duo swallowed everything his angel released. When he heard his name shouted in passion, it triggered his orgasm. Shouting his angel's name he came. Collapsing onto the still boy beneath him. He looked down and saw Heero sleeping peacefully, a contented smile on his face. Smiling gently, Duo placed a gentle kiss on Heero's mouth. Tiredly he got up and removed his wet trousers and climbed into the bed. Pulling the silk quilt onto the both of them, he pulled Heero close into his arms. Staring down sleepily at the peaceful face of his angel, he smiled again and pulled him closer. Nuzzling the dark messy head, he tucked it under his chin. Murmuring something softly into the dark silken hair, he fell asleep.

__

"Ira Cariad."

The soft murmur echoed through the quiet room.

End Part 10

That was my longest chapter yet!!! YAY!!!

Hope you like it. And I hope it satisfies you. Duo finally meets Heero!!!

Notes: I can't think of anything! Ah well, just tell ask me if you don't get.

I'm desperate for reviews!!! Tell how it was!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! Wanna knoooooooooow!!!!

Please Review! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Mage and Elf

****

karina - I'm very sorry!!! I have this huge writers block!!!! Waaaahhh!!!!!! I can't think of a way to continue. I have some ideas for later scenes, but... I can't think of what to put in Chapter 12!!! Actually, it's more like I don't now how to start!!!! *pulls at hair in frustration* Any idea's would be highly appreciated!!! *hopeful teary eyes* I promise I won't abandon it though. ;*_______*; *sniffles*

****

Gracie Rin - Thank you. Umm............ er................ maybe its because he's convenient?

****

cryearthstearsfalltou - Sorry ^_^'''

****

Lady **Jam** - Thank you. I'll try.

****

evilishere - Thank you for joining and welcome! Do you really think so? *blushes* Ok I'll try! ^_~

****

Natasha **Qureshi** - Thank you! Adorable Hee-chan!!! *giggles and huggles an imaginary Heero plushy*

****

GoldenRat - Thank you.

****

devylzangyl - Thank you very much. I just couldn't get the thought of Heero not knowing what a hard-on was out of my head. *giggles* I found it so cute!

****

CinC - I'm glad you're happy. Hope I didn't frustrate you too much. Wing didn't protest at all because he knows who Duo is. He is a magical creature and he has a sort of instinct about some things. And Duo was half-asleep by then. He won't remember it. He doesn't even know what it means yet.

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN/: I am sorry this is the last chapter for a while. ^_^"" Very very sorry!!!!

****

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part Eleven: Mage and Elf

Trowa sat under by the fountain in the open airy ballroom. He held a beautiful golden flute in his hands. Delicate sweet notes hummed through the air as he played a soft gentle melody. He noted absently, the gentle presence by the door. Knowing who it was without looking, he simply continued to play on the flute. He was rather surprised though, when another melody started playing in synchrony with his own. Looking up, he saw Quatre playing the violin. The higher tone blended beautifully with the tone of the flute.

The two of them played for a long while in the peaceful serenity of the ballroom, the music echoing through the high and elegant arched ceiling.

"My Dear Huntress, do you see what I see."

"Of course. My son has found his soulmate."

"Will you play matchmaker?"

"Of course not. I do not interfere with the affairs of my son unless it is required."

"Sometimes I wonder how the two of you can be sisters."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my sister? I thought you adored her?"

"Of course I adore her. It's just... why does she worry so much?"

"It's her nature."

"True."

"Don't fret. She loves you after all."

"Yes, I suppose that is what is important."

Quatre stood on the balcony overlooking the forest. It had been thrilling and exhilarating to play music with Trowa. He wondered why he felt peaceful and complete whenever the silent Elf was around. From the feelings he sensed from him, Trowa was almost always calm.

Looking out at the beautiful view, he fell into a trance. He found himself in the same tower he had seen during the Test. Cerle lay on the bed asleep. There were tear tracks on his cheeks. Suddenly, three men entered. There was a little girl with them. She looked almost the same as Cerle except her features were softer and her hair was much longer. She was Ceres, Cerle's twin sister. She wore a ragged, torn and dirty tunic, which had some bloodstains on the edges. On her right wrist she wore a golden bangle with glowing runic lines obviously meant to bind. She had scratches all over her and she had a large purple bruise on the side of her face like someone had backhanded her.

Quatre watched as the men threw the little girl to the floor and left. Quatre watched as Cerle woke up and looked around him confused. Ceres was still on the floor. Spotting his sister, Cerle rushed of the bed to take her into his arms. She clutched his waist as her body began shivering. Crying her eyes out, she poured all the pain and suffering into her tears. Finally, some time later, she fell asleep exhausted.

Cerle looked at his twin for the longest time. Rousing, he carried her to his bed and lay her down.

Quatre watched as the boy removed the tunic she wore. His horrified gaze fell onto her body. It was myriad of bruises and cuts and half-healed wounds. And... there was blood between her legs. It was obvious what had happened.

Taking the water basin from the corner, Cerle tore a strip from his tunic and began to wash his sister's body. Gently the boy cleaned the wounds from the blood and dirt. When he was done, as gently as possible he wiped the blood of her legs. When she was totally clean, Cerle placed his hand her heart and kissed her innocently on her mouth. The reason for this became apparent when a soft golden glow mixed with black streaks surrounded them. The wounds on the girl healed. And there was no trace of there being a wound in the first place. No scar. The bruises faded completely. 

Quatre watched fascinated. He tried to move but then he found that he couldn't. Suddenly, he felt a sudden swirl of air crackling with energy. When the whirlwind disappeared, he was back in the tower. Disoriented, he staggered inside and sat down.

"Quatre? Are you alright?" Wufei asked coming on to the balcony. The blond nodded.

"'M fine..." Quatre said as he gasped slightly for air. "Just... had a vision." He said, his tone indicating he didn't wish to talk about it.

Thankfully, Wufei didn't question though it was obvious he didn't believe the mage.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Trowa sat by the fountain with Nanashi. Apparently, Heero and Duo were busy though his Storm Lord would not tell him what they were doing. He thought silently about the petite blond mage. He didn't understand his feelings concerning the Little One. He was confused. At times he wanted to protect the blond yet at other times... he wanted to ravish him. He was very confused with his ever-shifting emotions.

"Do you like the mage?" Nanashi's quiet question broke through his thoughts.

"Why would you think that?" he asked hiding his shock well.

"Simple. You watch him often, though discreetly." Nanashi said amusement tingeing his tone. "And he likes you too, though he doesn't know it." The Storm Lord added with a small smile.

Trowa didn't answer. He was busy going over the last sentence. He felt a thrill of joy and anticipation at the knowledge. He knew he'd have to slowly coax the mage to him. It was a good thing he was normally patient. It would take a lot of patience if he wanted it perfect. And patience for an Elf was a little thing. A very little thing indeed.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Quatre was bathing in the rather large hot spring with a small waterfall. He was relaxing as he let the salts and herbs in the water sooth his aching muscles. He closed his eyes as he reached up to wash his hair under the waterfall. A soft gasp made him snap his eyes open. He blushed when he saw Trowa standing on the edge of the spring with a loincloth on and nothing more staring at him with a rather stunned expression. "Umm..." he stammered in embarrassment, as his body reacted to the almost naked Elf standing in front of him. Thankfully, he was half under water.

Trowa stared at the blond beauty in front of him. He had been about to bathe when he saw the blond mage standing naked under the waterfall. His pale skin glistening in the sunlight entering from the glass ceiling. He gasped at the sight. The mage had turned to him and promptly blushed. He watched with interest as the blush traveled down the mages neck and creeping through his skin until his whole body was flushed an adorable pink. That mage had the body of a god!!! Trowa entered the water quickly before the mage could notice his body's extreme reaction to the utterly sensual picture he had seen. "Would you mind the company Little One?" he asked softly.

Quatre blushed harder when he heard the question. He had been both ecstatic and horrified when he saw Trowa enter the spring. Ecstatic in that he would be able to stare at the Elf's perfect body discreetly, horrified in that said Elf might notice his extreme reaction to him. "N...no." he stammered in answer.

Trowa smiled in response. It seemed that Nanashi had been right after all. The mage was interested in him. "Would you like me to wash your back?" he asked, his voice lowering sensually.

"W...wha...what?" the mage stammered looking at him in shock.

Swimming nearer, Trowa leaned closer and smiled, as his blond angel blushed then shifted nervously. "I said..." he said in a soft and low voice. "Would you like me to wash your back?" he repeated.

Quatre shivered at the voice. Looking up, he found himself staring into calm emerald eyes that seemed more intense as they stared at him in what seemed to be fascination. "N...no it would b...be a p...plea...sure." he stammered blushing furiously. 'Th...thank you." He said as the Elf slid around to stand behind him.

"The pleasure is mine Little One." Trowa purred into Quatre's ear. Raising the sponge he began washing the pale back with it. The skin under his hands seemed smooth and silky and the little shivers the blond gave made him smile.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Wing walked down the hall toward the Star Tower. Upon reaching it, he saw Shi sitting peacefully on the wall. She glanced at him and grinned then turned back to looking out at the stars.

"Where is the Little Light?" Shi asked.

Wing quietly walked toward her and settled beside her. "He is asleep with the Dark Prince."

"Isn't that risky?"

"No. He will not take Heero until the time is right."

"What did your spies find about the Angelion Twins?"

"They still do not know where the children are."

"We need them to unleash the full power of the Light and the Dark."

"Your brothers are searching for them. Do not worry so much about your master Shi."

"Sorry Wing. I can't help it. And I still don't think its fair that they won't tell me what they tell you. I mean, I'm their only sister!" she exclaimed with a pout.

Wing smiled in amusement. "Daevon and Vaelor have always been like that. It is their nature, and they sometimes try to protect you Shi. They do love you after all."

Shi sighed in frustration. "I know that!" she said exasperatedly. "It just gets so annoying sometimes to be treated like a child!"

She reached the village a few hours before midnight. Pacing her chestnut mare on the dirt roads, she rode toward the inn. It was brightly lit and noisy. Entering it unnoticed, she frowned in anger at the scene before her. There was the man she had followed from the Oz Encampment. He was sitting lazily on a bench with his shirt half open, leaning on a table. There were a few people around him looking at him with terrified faces. The reason for their fear was the two bodies of fully-grown men lying on the floor by the wall on her left. Apparently, they'd been thrown because the wall was stained and splattered with blood. The man was in a position to see her, but it seemed he was more interested in the pretty faced slender naked boy sitting on his lap. The boy looked frightened. The man was fondling the boy in between his legs intimately with a dangerous smile on his face. She could see the lust filling his eyes as he looked at the youth. Catching the eye of the innkeeper, she gave a slight nod, which he answered with another. Striding out calmly, she walked in the direction of her horse. Leading him, she walked to the back of the inn were the innkeeper waited for her.

"Mistress Cat'lon'a." He said in greeting. 

"What is the news you have for me Johrav?" she asked crisply.

Johrav gave her a rueful smile. "A'ways strai't t' the point 'aint ye Mistress?" he remarked.

"It's saves time." She said tossing her long straight blonde hair with on hand over her shoulder. "The news?" she prompted raising a forked eyebrow.

"Well there be'n talk 'bout the army bein' on the move. Me thinks they be attackin' soon. Also Cayle? The fella' inside with the little un? He's wa' sayin' some'in' 'bout some An... Angelon... Twins I think? Some'in' like dat anyway."

"What was he saying about them?"

"Well, 'e was sayin' somein' 'bout 'em twins wakenin' some dark power an' 'e was gonna kill em afore they could do it."

"I see."

"An'thin' else Mistress?"

"No. Thank you for the information."

"You's welcome Mistress."

End Part 11

AN/: Umm..... this is my last chapter for a while. Sorry. I'm still having trouble with the writer's block. Please note that I will try to finish the story and that I am not giving up on it.

Any idea's thoughts and suggestions for the continuation of this story is truly welcome. Who knows, it might even help me overcome my writers block!

Please Review!


End file.
